Maybe This Time
by swaggiesaurus
Summary: Eli and Fitz are having a secret physical relationship, but one of them wants more. SLASH.


PAIRING: ElixFitz aka Elitz, because I can't possibly fathom anything more sexier.

WARNING: SLASH! Mixed with an occasional swear! Cover those virgin eyes! ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

A/N: Hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Maybe This Time**

Pulling the door open, Eli Goldsworthy let out a long sigh as he stepped inside the bar. Taking a quick look around, he took note of how many people were there. Not too many people, just how he liked it. Taking a seat at the counter, he signaled the bartender for his usual. He's been here so many times that someone actually knows what his favorite drink is, pathetic. He didn't even like this bar, but he wasn't the one in control of all this, so he didn't really have much of a choice. Taking a sip of his drink, he tried shaking off that doubtful thoughts that were swarming through his head. He didn't want them to cause problems for rest of the night. Quickly finishing the drink, Eli pulled out his phone to send the text. The simple text message, with single word, "Here", would take this night and turn it into something different.

Signaling for the bartender to give him a refill, Eli tapped his fingers against the counter, his heart racing. This always happened, and Eli never knew whether to love it or hate it. It had all started out as the perfect pleasure, but then out of nowhere is turned into poison. Venom that ran so deep, it was physically impossible to get rid of. Not gonna lie, he enjoyed it, and the feeling he got was so euphoric, but some nights... most nights he would just stare up at his ceiling and cry his eyes out. At the end of the day, they were just in too deep to end this. They relied on each other for this, which was extremely weird if you actually looked at their past.

"Is this seat taken?" breathed a voice next to Eli's ear. Turning his head, he was faced with Mark Fitzgerald, who continually reminded Eli to call him, "Fitz", instead. Unwillingly releasing a small smirk, Fitz took his eat next to Eli, telling the bartender to get him a drink as well.

This is how it always happens. Fitz bullied Eli throughout the school day, taunting him and constantly threatening him. Then once the late night rolled in, they'd meet here, at this bar. With one flirtatious move, Eli would forget all about the daily bullying and then they'd leave the bar and head to Fitz's car. A night of intense lust would ensue, ending with Eli getting home, feeling broken and used almost every time.

The "no strings attached" thing got to Eli at times. He thought he was in love with Clare, but Fitz had shown him that he was everything Eli had ever wanted, everything Eli wished he had. But every time he would try to have a conversation about making their relationship more, Fitz would just shake it off, and ignore him for a few days. He wanted to be with Fitz so badly, but all of his thoughts of Fitz being the perfect boyfriend would only make him cry harder at night, because deep down inside, Eli knew that it would never happen.

"So, did you wanna chat before or what?" asked Fitz, snapping Eli out of his depressing thoughts.

"No, I'm not really in the mood to talk tonight" lied Eli, wanting nothing more than to just sit and talk with Fitz all night long. "Can you just take me to your car?"

"Yeah, of course. Let me just leave a tip, and take a piss. Wait for me inside?" offered Fitz, taking his car keys out of his pocket.

"Sure." muttered Eli, grabbing Fitz's key's, heading out the bar and into the parking lot.

Getting into the passenger seat, Eli was hit with the lustful aroma of the car. The smell was so intoxicating that Eli mentally cursed himself when he felt his dick stir. Patiently waiting inside the car now seemed like a bad idea. Leaning back in the seat, closing his eyes, he took a big whiff of the scent all around him, suddenly wishing Fitz would hurry up and get here already.

It was all so bad, but it just felt too good to give up. Eli just loved the feeling of having Fitz all over him, and since he didn't get any action from Clare, it was just the type of release that he needed. Being known as a "bottom bitch", like Fitz called it, was the only thing that took a while for him to get used to though. That had also went from something that felt bad to feeling so good. Smirking, Eli reached down and gave his member a squeeze, letting out a small moan.

Thoughts of what would be happening in just a few short minutes flooded Fitz's mind as he fought against the erection that was forming in his pants. After a stressful and tense day at school, this is exactly what he needed, release. Emerging from the bar, he casually headed to his car in the parking lot, knowing that the only thing in the world that he wanted, was waiting inside. Peeking inside the car, he saw the image that instantly made his dick go rock solid, Eli touching himself.

"Glad you waited for me, emo boy!" chuckled Fitz, opening the car door and stepping in.

"Can we just get this over with? I'm really fucking horny tonight." pleaded Eli, an innocent look on his face, that almost made Fitz feel bad for making him wait.

"The bottom bitch is telling _me_ what to do? I don't think so." whispered Fitz reaching over and giving Eli's member a gently squeeze. "I'm the one in control. Got it?"

Trying his hardest not to explode, right then and there, Eli swatted away Fitz's hand, removing his own sweater and shirt, grabbing the back of Fitz's neck. They stayed like this for a while, their lips a few inches away, breathing in each others hot breaths. Crashing their lips together, Eli let out a moan as he felt a hand start to roam his body. Not disconnecting their lips for a second, Fitz managed to get up and go into the backseat, carrying Eli along with him.

Finally taking their lips apart, Eli smirked at seeing the lust seeping through Fitz's face. Quickly removing his own sweater and shirt, Fitz took the time to check out Eli's body that was straddling him.

"What? Do I not look good tonight?" questioned Eli.

"No... you're actually kinda the opposite. You look different tonight, in a good way." said Fitz, leaning in to gently press his lips against Eli.

This kiss was completely different than any kiss that they had ever shared before. This spark was just going through their lips, making them even more connected. Breaking away from the kiss, Fitz came Eli a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" asked Eli, not sure if the electricity that he felt was a good or bad thing.

"I... I can't do this. I mean, we can't do this here. I don't wanna act all cliché, but I want this time to be special. Would you mind doing this at my house?"

Taking Eli's instant grin as a yes, Fitz got in the driver's seat and started the car as Eli went to the passenger's seat. Leaning back in his seat, Eli felt like the stars had aligned. The dreams that he had of him and Fitz becoming something more were finally coming true. Fitz, the guy he was in love with, was turning their random sex into something "special".

Quickly arriving at his house, Fitz walked in with Eli, their fingers interlocked. Stepping into his bedroom, he locked the door behind him.

"I've never really 'made love' before, so how does it differ from regular sex?" smirked Fitz, watching Eli throw himself on the bed.

"First things first, I am not called the "bottom bitch" anymore." said Eli starting to remove his clothing.

"Really? But I kinda liked that name." said Fitz, taking off is own clothes.

Joining Eli on the bed, Fitz gently pressed his body against Eli's, pressing kisses on Eli's neck as well as grinding his erection against Eli's. The moment was so blissful, as Fitz ground their erections harder and faster, a grunt escaping his lips as he continued kissing Eli's neck. Feeling heat inside of him, Eli took control, rolling them in the bed, and straddling Fitz. Letting out a chuckle, Fitz regained his control, rolling over and once again being on top of Eli. Grabbing a condom that was on his nightstand and lube, Fitz rolled it on and squeezed some lube out.

"So emo boy, since you know way more than I do about this love making stuff, how slow am I supposed to go?" questioned Fitz, spreading Eli's legs and positioning himself.

"You'll figure it out, and if you need any help, my moans are pretty good indicators." smirked Eli, grabbing Fitz's neck bringing their foreheads together.

"You ready?" breathed Fitz, slightly pressing his member against Eli's entrance, looking at Eli for approval. Closing his eyes and nodding, Fitz starting pushing inside of Eli. Gritting his teeth, Eli let out a grunt as Fitz made his way deeper inside of him.

"All in baby," whispered Fitz gently planting a kiss on Eli's neck, before slowly coming out and going back inside the body that was now gripping and tugging the hair on his head for dear life.

The feeling that Eli felt was something that could only be described as "Cloud Nine". The kisses, the warm, and the comfort that he felt had been unimaginable to him. The guy he was in love with was making sweet love to him. They were joined together, but not like before. All their previous times, they were just physically connected, but now, with each newly planted kiss on Eli's skin, he could feel this immense emotional connection between them. For this moment, they were one.

A primal grunt came out of Fitz as he started went faster and deeper inside of his lover, throwing Eli's blissful thoughts in the background. Grabbing and pulling on the back of his head, Eli smashed his lips against Fitz's, letting out an eager moan.

"Eli... I love... you... so much." whispered Fitz in between the kisses and thrusts. Bringing his hand down to Eli's member, gently stroking it. Feeling the heat inside of him increase, Eli managed whispered, "I love you, too" before reaching his point of no return. Arching his back, Eli let out a yelp as he came in his former enemy's hand, the cum oozing out.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." screamed out Fitz, thrusting erratically as Eli tightened around him and he reached his peak. Letting out an intense moan, he released himself, his erratic thrusting beginning to slow down. Finishing his release, and coming down from his high, the so called, strong and powerful bully, was trembling. Resting his head on Eli's chest, the noise of their heavy panting overtook the room.

The feeling of Fitz being with him was something that Eli just couldn't describe anymore. This was so much more than anything he could ever wish for. They had made love to each other, and the best part was that it wasn't the last time. Their random fucking had turned into something so much more valuable and special. Pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Eli placed a soft kiss on the top of Fitz's head, who was already snoring away. Looking up at the ceiling, then closing his eyes, Eli dosed off into sleep. For the first time since this had started, he didn't feel broken or used... he actually felt whole. For the first time in his entire life, Eli felt complete.


End file.
